Romeo and Juliet
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "Kiss me". /なぜサラは突然あの発言をしたのか？ / Why did Sara make that remark? My guess.


Episode 03 Romeo and Juliet

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Kiss me". /なぜサラは突然あの発言をしたのか？ / Why did Sara make that remark? My guess.

Rating : T

Spoilers : S5#23(死体たちの運命/Iced)

AN : 初の「本エピソードの裏話」的立ち位置の小話。二人は順調にイチャイチャしてます。/ This is my first story about "what happened behind the episode". Fluffy!

* * *

二人のデートは、どちらかが非番の日に、非番の方の部屋へ泊まる、というのがパターンとして定着した。  
数回のデートをそんな風に繰り返し、ようやく、互いを恋人と呼び合う関係にも慣れてきた。  
サラも咄嗟の時以外は、グリッソムを「ギルバート」とファーストネームで呼べるようになった。  
しかし、ここ2週間ほど、二人はなかなかデートにたどり着けなかった。  
非番なのに呼び出されたり、残業で抜けられなかったりしたためだ。  
それでも、何とか時間を作って、一緒にコーヒーを飲みに行ったりはしていた。  
帰宅してから少し電話で話したりもしたが、それすら時間が合わなかったり誰かに邪魔されたりした。  
覚悟していたこととはいえ、残念だしもどかしかった。  
デートがキャンセルになる原因は、圧倒的にグリッソム側に多かった。グリッソムもそれを気にしていたし、サラは「いいのよ」と言いながらも、寂しそうだった。  
チームが解散させられてから、夜番は慢性的に人手不足で、特にソフィアがラボ勤務になってからは、現場に出られる人数が更に減って人員のやりくりに四苦八苦だった。そのためグリッソムが現場に出なければならない回数も圧倒的に増えてしまっていた。  
グリッソムは何度もエクリーに増員やヘルプ要員の増加を頼んでいたが、毎度一時的な早番や遅番からの貸し出しでお茶を濁されていた。  
あれは絶対嫌がらせだ。私の失敗を待ってるんだ。  
グリッソムにしてみれば憤懣やるかたないが、予算がない現実も理解してはいた。  
やっとで二人のスケジュールが合い、デート出来たとき、グリッソムは嬉しいというより、安堵した。  
ずっと山籠もりしていてやっと人里に降りてこられたような、人心地付いた気分だった。  
その安心感のせいか、食事中、思わずエクリーへの不満をぶちまけてしまった。  
サラは最初、適度に相づちを打っていたが、次第に気圧されたように黙り込んだ。  
彼が一通り話し終え、ビールで喉を潤したとき、考え込んでいたサラが、少し言いづらそうに口を開いた。  
「あまり、あたしにあなたの上司の悪口は言わない方がいいと思う・・・」  
グリッソムはムッとしかけたが、サラがとても気まずそうな、困ったような表情を浮かべているのに気づいて、はっとした。  
「あたしが、あなたの部下じゃなければ、いくらでも、仕事の愚痴、聞くんだけど・・・」  
サラはとても申し訳なさそうに言った。  
「彼の人物評には、大いに同意、するけどね」  
ちょっとだけ冗談のように言ったのは、取り繕うためだと分かる。  
グリッソムが一瞬気を悪くしかけたのを、敏感に感じ取ったのだろう。  
いたたまれなさそうに身じろぎして、視線を逸らしてしまったサラを見て、グリッソムは反省した。  
そうだ。上司と部下の間柄でしかなければ、決してしない話だった。  
彼女が恋人であることに、思わず甘えてしまった。  
グリッソムは大きな溜め息をついた。  
その溜め息を誤解したのか、サラはうなだれてしまった。そして、軽く舌打ちすると、  
「やっぱり言わなきゃ良かった」  
激しく後悔した様子で言い、ビールをがぶ飲みした。  
「いっつもそう。言わなきゃいいのに、言ったら空気悪くするって分かってるのに、安っぽい正義感を振りかざさずにいられない。イヤになっちゃう」  
サラは顔をしかめて肩をすくめ、それからため息をついて、再度小さく言った。  
「この性格、ホントに嫌」  
グリッソムが言葉を選びかねていると、ますますサラは悲しそうな表情になった。もうほとんど泣きそうに見えた。  
彼女のそういう性格は、グリッソムはよく知っていた。  
彼女は物事をなあなあに出来ないたちなのだ。何も言わずにその場をやり過ごしていれば角が立たないのに、フェアでないと感じることには、意見しないではいられない。正論なのだが、正論故に、ある種の空気が出来上がっている場には受け入れられない。  
とても損な性格だと思う。  
随分それで苦労しているのだと、今彼女が見せている自己嫌悪から容易に想像できた。  
グリッソムは早めに誤解をとくことにした。  
「いや、君は正しい」  
サラは疑うようにグリッソムを見た。  
「君の指摘は正しいよ、サラ」  
サラは少し唇を動かしたが、なにも言わなかった。  
グリッソムは少し考えてから、テーブルの上のサラの手を思い切って握った。  
「君は間違ってない。指摘に感謝するよ」  
サラは僅かに居心地悪そうに身じろぎした。だが、嬉しそうな笑みが口元に浮かんだのを、グリッソムは見逃さなかった。  
誰だって、自分を肯定され、感謝されれば嬉しいに違いない。  
素直にそれを出す彼女を、彼も素直に素敵だと感じた。  
職場の話は、上司と部下の立場で、その立場で会っているときにだけする、というのが、これまで二人の間に出来ていた暗黙の了解だった。  
その線引きを曖昧にすると、恋愛関係にあるという甘えが、仕事に影響すると考えたからだ。特に、サラの方が、上司としての「主任」に、自分が彼の恋人だから、という甘えが出るのを避けたがっていた。  
だから時々、仕事の話がデートの間に出て、その話が込み入ってくると、彼女は急に「グリッソム」呼びに戻ったりした。どうやら、呼び方を切り替えることで、「恋人モード」と「部下モード」を切り替えようとしているようだった。  
そうやって立場と関係を、彼女はきっかり線を引こうと、健気に努力していた。  
そんなにガチガチに切り分けなくても、と思いながらも、それをグリッソムは微笑ましく見ていたのだが、それはもう彼女の生き方そのものなのだと気づいた。  
不器用なまでに、自分に正直で、たとえそのせいで生きづらくとも、そう望んでいなくても、そう生きていくしかない。  
人によっては彼女はただの堅苦しい人だろう。彼女は決して、規則に従順な方ではない。むしろ権力を持つ人間にはえてして反抗的態度を取ることの方が多い。だがそれも、結局は、「権力を持つ者が取るべき道や示すべき態度」に頑なな理想像があって、それを伴わない人物には容赦なく批判的になる、実に素直な反応なのだった。  
一方で彼女は、社会的規範とも言うべき、いわゆる「モラル」には、悪い言い方をすれば「堅く囚われて」いた。「こうあるべき」というものがあまりに正論過ぎ、そしてそれを正面に出し過ぎるが故に、それが人によっては、いや大多数の人間には、彼女を四角四面な人間に感じさせていた。  
それが彼女本人にも息苦しさを与えているにもかかわらず、そういう生き方を変えることが出来ない。  
こんな不器用な彼女を、誰かが支えてあげなければ。  
繊細で傷つきやすいのに、不器用な生き方のせいで自ら傷ついてしまう。  
そんな彼女が、愛おしかった。だからこそ、彼女に惹かれたのだった。  
彼自身も駆け引きや誰かの顔色を窺うことは苦手だった。むしろ彼女が素直すぎて羨ましかった。

「君が正しいと思うことを主張することと、他人がそれを受け入れないことは、本来関係の無いことだよ」  
諫言を受け入れられないのはその人間の度量の問題であって、諫言する方の人格の問題ではない。  
とはいえ、そのせいで人間関係を失ってきた苦い経験が、きっと数え切れないほどあるのだろう。そんなことで壊れる関係なら、結局はいずれ破綻したに違いない、と開き直ることは難しいらしい。  
サラは少し口をすぼめただけで、しばらく何も言わなかった。  
ビールのグラスを指で撫でながら、やがてサラはちらりとグリッソムを見た。  
「でも・・・、さっき一瞬、ムッとしたでしょ？」  
拗ねるような口調で訊ねてくる。  
「ムッとなどしてない」  
グリッソムはとぼけたように返した。  
「嘘よ。ムッとしてた」  
「そんな顔なんかしてない」  
グリッソムがムキに言いつのると、  
「してたもん、絶対」  
サラが頬を膨らませた。  
思わず笑って、その頬を人差し指でつつく。  
するとサラは鼻を膨らませて、腕を組んでふん、とそっぽを向いてしまった。  
グリッソムは更に笑った。  
「あんまりそんなに可愛い顔を見せていると、後で困ったことになるぞ」  
サラは唇を噛んでちらっと彼を見た。  
呆れたように首を振ったが、次いで言われた言葉に、グリッソムは驚いた。  
「へえ。どんな風に？」  
にやりと笑う彼女に、更に驚いた。  
おや、挑戦的だな。  
もしかして、今夜は、新しい彼女を見られるのかも知れない。  
2週間ぶりのデートだった。  
彼女だって「待って」いるのだと、グリッソムはよこしまな期待で胸を高鳴らせたのだった。

その日はグリッソムの「当番」だった。  
彼の部屋へ行き、シャワーを浴びて、彼が出てくるのを待っている間、サラは彼が付けていたテレビをそのまま何となく見ていた。  
やがてシャワーから戻ってきた彼に、サラは訊ねた。  
「これって、もしかしてロミオとジュリエット？」  
グリッソムは驚いてサラを見た。それは10年ほど前に話題になった有名なハリウッド映画だった。  
たまたまCSを付けたらやっていたので、彼女と観るのも面白いかと思い、合わせておいたのだった。  
「見たことないのか？」  
「ディカプリオだってのは分かる」  
サラは芸能関係にはかなり疎い世間知らずだった。だからディカプリオを知っているというのはまだ上出来と言えた。  
「なかなか面白い脚色ね」  
大胆に設定を現代アメリカ風に変更したシナリオを、彼女はある程度評価しているようだった。  
「そうか？」  
グリッソムは不満そうに答えた。  
「マフィアの抗争では、原作に漂う二人の悲劇観がどうも薄まってる気がするな」  
サラはグリッソムを見て、  
「ローマ教皇と皇帝の争いだって、今から考えたらマフィアの抗争みたいなもんじゃない」  
彼女らしい持論を展開した。  
彼女がロマンチストではなく現実派なのは知っていたが、若干グリッソムはがっかりした。  
「ロマンがない」  
「でもシェイクスピアの原作は・・・」  
そこでサラは言葉を切った。  
なぜか顔を赤らめて視線を落としておどおどし始めた。  
画面を見て、グリッソムは納得した。  
「・・・これだけのシーンでも、ダメなのか？」  
面白そうに、グリッソムが訊ねる。  
画面では、ベッドシーンが始まっていた。青年指定を受けてはいない映画だから、そこまできわどい描写ではない。  
サラは慌てたように、  
「だ、だって、あなたと観てるからよ」  
言いつくろった。  
「じゃ、一人で観てるときは平気なのか？」  
サラは画面が視界に入らないようにとでもいうのか、顔を片手で覆った。  
「・・・テレビ、あまり観ないし」  
「映画はあまり見に行かないんじゃなかったか？」  
「恋愛物はほとんど観ないもん。ドラマも」  
「なぜだ？」  
サラは答えなかった。グリッソムはそれでだいたい予想が付いた。ちらりと笑い、それから彼女の頬から顎に向かってそっと指でなぞった。  
サラが彼を見つめる。彼が身を乗り出すと、そっと瞼を閉じた。  
優しい口づけを交わす。何度も。  
「テレビ、観ないの？」  
グリッソムが彼女の鎖骨をなぞると、サラが聞いてきた。  
「君は観てないじゃないか」  
「・・・こういうシーンが終われば観る」  
「スクリーンの向こうのジュリエットより」  
グリッソムは少し言葉を切った。  
「目の前のジュリエットがいい」  
サラは片眉を上げた。そして、彼の髭を指でなぞり、そのまま喉仏をなぞって胸元を辿った。  
バスローブに指をかけ、そこで止めて彼を上目遣いで見た。  
「お望みは何かしら、あたしのロミオさん？」  
期待通りの応えだった。  
グリッソムは満足して微笑み、彼女のバスローブの隙間に唇を寄せた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

余韻をたっぷり乗せた溜め息を数回吐き出して、グリッソムは呟いた。  
「すごかった」  
サラが彼の胸に顔を押しつけてくぐもった声を出した。  
「やめて」  
「だって、すごかった」  
「もう、言わないで」  
グリッソムはもう一度息を吐いた。  
「しかし、すごかった」  
「今度言ったら二度としないから！」  
「それは・・・困る」  
「じゃあ言わないで」  
「・・・分かった」  
思うだけにする、とグリッソムは密かに思った。  
彼が期待していた「新しい」彼女は、期待以上だった。魅惑的で、刺激的で、積極的だった。彼女にしてはかなり頑張っていた。いじらしくてたまらなかった。  
思い出して、思わずグリッソムは腕枕していた彼女をもう一度抱き締めた。  
サラは小さく抵抗のようなうめき声を上げたが、構わず体を入れ替えて覆い被さった。  
「ねえ、約束したわよね？」  
「あれは、努力目標だと思ったが」  
サラは大きく溜め息をついた。  
「だって、3回もデートが延びたんだぞ」  
抗議する彼女の唇を、グリッソムは指でなぞった。  
「・・・デートがキャンセルになるたびに、こうなるの？」  
サラはむくれている。彼女が彼に以前した、あるお願いを、彼は「努力する」とだけ答えていた。早くも破られそうで、大いに不満そうだった。  
「16歳のロミオじゃあるまいし」  
「好きな女性の前では、どんな男だってロミオと同じだ」  
サラは点けたままのテレビに視線をやった。  
「あれ、成分が気になるのよね」  
グリッソムはテレビを振り返り、笑った。ジュリエットがまさに毒を飲むシーンだった。  
「君らしいな」  
「気にならない？」  
「まあ、なるな。ホッジスにでも意見を聞いてみるか」  
「ロビンス先生の方がいいんじゃない？」  
そこから二人は、仮死状態をもたらすことが出来そうな薬物の可能性について、実に現実的な論争を繰り広げた。  
グリッソムはサラが彼の気を逸らすことに成功したのを、見事にやられたと若干悔しく感じながらも、その論争を楽しんだ。  
それに、結局、映画のエンドロールが流れる頃、彼の望みは叶っていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「サラ、グレッグ。学生寮で変死体だ」  
休憩室で雑談していた二人に、グリッソムが現れて言ったのはその日の午後だった。  
「あれ？木曜は非番じゃないんですか？」  
グレッグが怪訝そうに尋ねる。  
「裁判で証言がありそうなので返上した。行くぞ、サラ」  
「はい」  
サラはやけに神妙に返事をした。  
彼女はグリッソムが現れたとき、特に驚いた様子を見せなかったが、グレッグはそのことをまったく気にとめていなかった。

ブラス警部に案内されて、三人は変死体が出たという部屋へ向かう。  
大学の学生寮に入ると、サラは少しノスタルジックな気分になった。  
バスケの試合へ来なかったという学生の部屋では、若い男女が下着姿で寄り添ったまま倒れていた。  
サラはなぜか夕べ見た映画を思い出した。  
ロミオとジュリエット。若い恋人たちの悲劇。  
「音楽に、アルコールにキャンドル。とんだロミオだわね」  
グリッソムが微かに笑ったのを、サラもグレッグも気づかなかった。  
「ロミオとジュリエットほど、悲しい恋の物語はない」  
引用に、サラは満足して彼を振り返った。二人はちらりと目を合わせた。  
「あ、コンドーム発見」  
能天気なグレッグの声に、思わずサラは顔をしかめてグレッグを睨んだ。  
「避妊の必要はなかった」  
グリッソムの返答にも、サラはがっくりと肩を落とした。  
男ってのは、もう、ほんとに。  
部屋の中へ踏み込みながら、しかしサラは少しだけ安堵していた。  
この様子なら、グレッグに早々にバレる心配は、なさそうだ。

* * *

End.

AN2 : サラが何をどう頑張って「すごかった」のかは、別に具体的に何かが念頭にあったわけではありません (笑)。ご自由に妄想して下さい。  
ちなみに、このエピソードで、トロフィー・コンドームのことをミアに聞く前にちょっと躊躇しているサラが凄く好きです。


End file.
